


Сила науки

by Taisin



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Science, Gen, Humor, Swearing, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Зомби-апокалипсис в Альбукерке





	Сила науки

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015

— Бля, — сказал Хэнк, прицеливаясь. — Вот же блядское дерьмо.

Патроны заканчивались. К сожалению, реальная жизнь — это не боевик. Даже если в этой реальной жизни внезапно начинается зомби-апокалипсис.

Убить зомби окончательно было можно — если перебить шею или взорвать башку, чтобы мозги разлетелись. Все остальное отбивало от них куски, но даже не останавливало. И ни в коем случае к ним нельзя было подходить близко.

Из-под соседней машины доносилось урчание. Торчащие из-под нее ноги трупа подергивались. То ли труп ели, то ли он пытался ожить. Совершенно одно дерьмо. Напалм бы сюда. Или атомную бомбу.

Сидевший рядом с Хэнком Джесси Пинкман размахнулся и швырнул колбу в одного из двух ковылявших к ним зомби. У правого были перебиты ноги и выбиты глаза. Колба попала прямо ему в лоб, лицо оплыло, будто огарок, зомби упал и задергался. Голова его растворялась на глазах, мозги вытекали серой жижей.

— В яблочко, — буркнул Хэнк.

Джесси хихикнул.

— Я в левого целил! — И добавил: — Кислота кончилась.

— Бля, — сказал Хэнк и выстрелил. У левого зомби голова разлетелась на куски — и брызги мозгов почти долетели до ботинок Хэнка. Близко подобрался, гад. Осталось три патрона. Сожрут, точно сожрут.

— Тебя прибить? — спросил Хэнк у Джесси.

Пусть тот во всем виноват, но ведь все еще живой человек. Последний оставшийся живым торчок в городе. Джесси помотал головой.

— Мистер Уайт найдет выход!

— Такой же, как зеленый мет?!

Сначала на рынке появился синий мет. Хэнка все уверяли, что цвет — это торговая марка. Ничего не значит. А потом появился мет зеленый. И спустя неделю те, кто проснулся воскресным утром, проснулись в зомби-апокалипсисе.

Хэнк очень надеялся, что к вечеру над Альбуркерке встанет атомный гриб.

— Мистер Уайт…

Хэнк как раз решал, выстрелить себе в висок сейчас или все же прибить еще двух зомбей, как дверь трейлера за их спинами распахнулась.

И над головами пролетела фигура в черной шляпе и черных очках. Выпуская струи напалма из ладоней.

— Да, мистер Уайт! — заорал Джесси, вскочив. — Да, наука! Вот вам, сучары!

Хэнк застонал.

Атомная бомба была бы гуманнее.


End file.
